Angelic
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: La pequeña consentida del sargento y su hermano mayor, Lucien. One-shot


Aló gentesita de FF les traigo un One-shot sobre Angelic Rivaille, la 2da hija del sargento rudo y la loca cientifica xD

Dejen sus reviews con opiniones por favor n.n

En fin

¡Comenzamos!

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Angelic...

-sargento permanesca aqui por favor- la enfermera le impedia el paso al pequeño sargento que estaba que se encogia de los vervios, aunque eso era casi imposible.

.

.

.

Eran las 3 a.m. cuando la cientifica desperto con unas fuertes y dolorosas contracciones. No tardo en despertar a su esposo que dormia profundamente por el cansancio de su reciente mision.

-¡demonios Levi! ¡Despiertaa!- sus gritos y golpes despertaron al chico al igual que a todo el cuartel. Lucien dormia en su habitacion cuando desperto con los gritos de su madre y corrio asustado para ver que sucedia.

-m-mamá ¿Estas bien?- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos grises por el susto que le daba su curiosa madre.

-no te preocupes hijo- le sonrio al chico reprimiendo el dolor para poder tranquilizarlo. El pequeño corrio y la abrazo, Hanji dejo salir unas lagrimas por su acto de ternura y por el dolor que le causaban las contracciones.

.

.

En poco tiempo se encontraban en la enfermeria, los novatos estaban recargados en las paredes de los pasillos, por mas sueño que tenian no quisieron perderse el nacimiento de el nuevo miembro de la tropa de reconocimiento. Levi, Erwin y Lucien tambien estaban ahi algo nerviosos, pero sin duda el que casi se moria era el pobre del sargento. Caminaba de lado a lado, respiraba agitado y murmuraba cosas, el pequeño niño solo se preocupaba mas al ver a su padre en ese estado y en un momento se fue con los cadetes para que esa preocupacion se esfumara.

-¡quiero verla!- le exigio a la enfermera, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de la castaña y estos alertaban mas al sargento.

-ya le dije que no puede pasar, sargento- la pobre enfermera intentaba alejar al hombre pero el nervioso Levi intentaba entrar a la sala de urgencias a toda costa.

-pobre sargento- Christa miraba la escena desde el pasillo, Ymir dormia en su hombro mientras unos ronquidos salian de su boca.

-deberiamos ayudarlo para que vea a Hanji-san- Eren tambien miraba, desvio su mirada hacia Lucien que platicaba con Armin y Mikasa.

-tengo una idea- sonrio Jean

-por favor espere sargento- La enfermera se empezo a desesperar cuando de repente.

-¡Ayuda!- miro a los novatos en el pasillo, estaban todos creando una bolita

-por favor, Ymir se desmayo- Christa miro a la enfermera con lagrimas en los ojos. Esta no dudo en ir, debia ser urgente, Rivaille los miro y Jean dirigiendose a el le sonrio, el sargento entendio lo que acababan de hacer y le devolvio una sonrisa ladina.

-ella no esta desmayada- vio a Ymir roncar con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca, vio reir a los presentes y dirigio su mirada hacia la puerta que se cerraba en ese momento.

.

.

-puje Hanji-san- Levi iba entrando cuando escucho al doctor hablarle a su mujer y al dirigir su mirada a la camilla su sangre bajo hasta sus pies y cayo al suelo medio mareado. Vio como su bebé salia de las entrañas de su esposa y esa impresion lo dejo medio convaleciente.

-¡Sargento!- la enfermera entro viendo al hombre en el suelo, Hanji recuperando el aliento y el bebé llorando en los brazos del doctor.

-sargento, despierte, aqui esta su nueva... Hija- la pareja ahi sonrio al escuchar al doctor.

.

.

-pasa Lucien- la cientifica abrazaba a su nueva hija mientras miraba a su hijo entrar curioso a la habitacion.

-ella es tu hermana- hablo el sargento a lado de su esposa. El pequeño se acerco a su madre y sonrio al ver la su nueva pequeña hermana.

-hola- sonrio -yo soy Lucien y soy tu hermano mayor- sus padre sonrieron al er la escena. El pequeño rio al ver a la bebé durmiendo, luego miro a su madre.

-¿como se llama?- pregunto el pequeño

-Se llama Angelic- curiosamente la pareja de soldados lo dijo al mismo tiempo haciendo reir al pequeño, seguido de eso se dirigio a su pequeña hermana.

-yo te cuidare siempre pequeña Angelic, coño tu hermano mayor que soy-

.

.

.

-pero papaaa, es una fiesta en el cuartel, ademas ira Yuki conmigo- una morena de ojos claros discutia con su serio padre.

-no vas si Lucien no va- hablo decidido el hombre.

-le dire a mamá- la chica fruncio el ceño

-esta estudiando titanes- su tono casi sono burlon

-¿Me llamaste, padre?- el chico castaño se acerco a la peculiar escena

-iras con Angelic a la fiesta del cuartel- dicho esto se retiro del lugar dejando a sus jovenes hijos en silencio.

-sera divertido, amargada- rio el chico

-cierra la boca Lucien- los dos hijos de los soldados salieron del lugar. Lucien nunca rompio su promesa de cuidar a su pequeña hermana. Por su parte Angelic fue la consentida de la familia y sobre todo del cuartel...

.

.

.

.

Dedicado al genial grupo de LeviHanji fans xD ya conocen a la segunda hija consentida de nuestra pareja favorita xD

Espero les haya gustado c:

Los quiero lectores!

See ya!


End file.
